


Sherlock Holmes

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Sorry no actual wedding but heavily implied, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: An AU of John's stag night a few days before the wedding.





	Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt fic from: "Sherlock Holmes? Love that bitch" which got out of hand so I posted it here too. Might do the wedding but I need more sleep first.

"Sherlock Holmes? Love that bitch!"... 

Greg smiled as his friend raised a triumphant pint and declared his love. "I love him and he is such a bitch sometimes, Greg I'm right arn't I? Sherlock really is a brat... but he's my brat" Greg chuckled quietly, John was so very drunk but it was his stag night so Greg had been encouraging him whenever possible...

Sherlock sat at home with Mycroft, it was his stag night too but apart from the surprisingly excellent merlot his brother had supplied he had much more important things to do than drink. He'd left that to John with clear instructions to Greg that John should have no more than five pints or he would be ill tomorrow and they had to leave for the pre-wedding weekend at his parents, Mummy had been so excited. 

Greg guided the almost groom home, there had only been five pints as he'd been instructed but Sherlock hadn't mentioned shots. Greg had crowed to the entire bar when he'd realised the loop hole and after the pints the shots had flowed. He took a firm hold of John's arm over his shoulder and knocked on the black door. He was too drunk himself to go rummaging in his mate's pockets. 

Mycroft opened the street door. "Not the left shoulder, oh Gregory" He groaned as he took in the sight, John was almost blotto, his left arm was stretched over Greg's much higher shoulder, while he was clearly feeling no pain now tomorrow would tell a different tale. "They leave for our parents tomorrow! Sherlock gave you instruction for a reason, I was there when he explained" Mycroft hissed at his partner and evaded a kiss as he eased John from under Greg's now quite active hands. 

John felt great, he'd had a ripping stag night this time and was proper drunk like a decent groom-to-be. Next week he married the most brilliant, fit, spectacular man in the world and if he could just sort out what he was forgetting and the feeling in his tummy the night would be transcendent. He heard Mycroft scolding Greg and chuckled weakly, the Holmes brothers scolded in exactly the same tone so he deduced that Mummy must scold through her teeth too! 

Greg was very happy to see Mycroft and in his shirtsleeves too. He knew he was in some sort of trouble but he'd out smarted Sherlock Holmes! He reached the lounge and Sherlock's unhappy face sobered him slightly, he was supposed to look after John as they had a long drive the next day... now John would be hung over. Greg slapped his hand over his eyes as his error became clear but John helped him out by vomiting loudly from the bathroom. 

Sherlock was aghast, he'd trusted Greg to get John pleasantly light headed and home safe as they left first thing tomorrow. Now he knew John would not recover until late afternoon and judging by the angle he was holding it at that shoulder would pain him for at least three days! He heard John's system start to purge itself of cheap whiskey and adjusted to lunch time as he clenched his jaw in annoyance. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes at human predictability and made a call to the doctor he had on stand by, at least there were no injuries so it was not a complete disaster. He unclenched his teeth remembering his dentist's warnings and turned to watch muscles jump and twitch in his little brother's face. "Don't crack a tooth before the ceremony Sherlock, I've called a doctor to set up an IV for fluids and give John a Voltarin injection for his shoulder." 

John hovered his head over the bog and wondered if he should just flush it down. Poor Sherlock had looked so upset when Mycroft had hauled John into the lounge that the look had stunned John sober and his body had decided it didn't need five pints and eight shots. He leaned back against the wall and felt his shoulder grind itself in protest, tomorrow would be a disaster. He'd been annoyed by Sherlock's insistence that they sleep separately tonight but the reason had actually made sense. Sherlock was still finalising plans and John would be driving tomorrow!

Greg made coffee in the kitchen and listened to Mycroft fix the disaster he'd caused. He'd gotten carried away and probably should have stayed sober himself but its a stag do! Homles' always had to complicate things. He waited for the filter coffee to finish before handing the brothers hot cups. Sherlock had glared and Mycroft had sighed but both had thanked him so he just stayed on the couch.

Mycroft let the doctor in, they’d got John upstairs as he apologised repeatedly to Sherlock and he’d explained to John what the doctor would do. John had thanked him and was still apologising when the doctor had arrived. He observed Gregory slumped on the couch and smiled, even when he was being a goldfish that man was so handsome. “The doctor will see to John, Gregory, please don’t be distressed they know you meant no harm to their nuptials"

Sherlock quietly descended half an hour later, John would recover thanks to Mycroft’s planning and he knew Greg had just tried to help John have a good time. He ignored the couple chatting quietly on the couch and went to get more coffee. “I’ve arranged a driver for the trip.” Mycroft’s voice was quiet as he entered the kitchen. “He makes good coffee” Sherlock offered as accepting the apology. Maybe tomorrow would not be a complete disaster, John would give Mummy someone else to fuss over. 


End file.
